Mod-Remixed Dungeon/Stages
Currently, Remixed Dungeon has added four completely new stages apart from the vanilla stages. As not all of them are compulsory, the dungeon becomes non-linear. However, the dungeon is effectively larger than in vanilla, extending from depth 0 to depth 31 both included and dividing itself in six compulsory plus three optional stages, plus the surface (depth 0). = Surface = Overview: Since version 26.1, all characters start from depth 0, which is a town that has grown up due to the great flow of adventurers that go there just for trying their skills in the great dungeon below. In town you can meet several NPCs, but no enemies. Being in town does not grant you debuff immunity. Currently, Surface has its own song different from the ones played in the dungeon. Surface is divided on several places: two outside zones and four inside zones (interior of buildings). Outside zones: Remixed Dungeon manages depths differently, in the way the same floor can be splitted in various maps, not necessarily bonded. The result is that various maps are effectively at the same depth. In the case of Surface, the outside map is divided in two. Town interior: The most important, connected to the town outskirts, and both to the exit door and the dungeon entrance. ( "6", "1" and "5" in the map respectively). It consists on various buildings (some of them currently just decoration, but others accessible) This is the map where you spawn when starting a game, where you can access to the first quest and where you have to optionally return when Amulet of Yendor obtained (specifically you must go to the depth exit, located at the North). Town Outskirts: this is the place where you appear when going through a portal located between different compulsory stages. It consists in one path that connects the portal with a gate that leads to the interior of the town. There's another way leading to a clear path in the same map (as seen on it) with an still unknown purpose. Interiors: Currently there are five accesible buildings inside of town, but a sign on a sixth one (The inn) marks that probably there will be more in the future. Shop: Owned by a typical Shopkeeper, this shop is the largest one of the game, which is located in the center of the map, marked with a "$" (and with a "2" here) sign: * Selling goods in this shop will automatically make them to be purchasable (for a much higher price than you've sold them) here. * Buying an item will trigger the generation of another random purchasable item. * All bags are sold in this shop. You won't find bags in shops inside the dungeon anymore * Since version 28.5 (beta 1.4) the shop system has been reworked, and now it comes in the form of a interactable window in which you can see all shopkeeper's possesions (exactly like sell window works) instead of getting near the tile with the stuff you want to buy. * When items are stacked, you now have not to sell or buy all of them or one by one. RDShopDialogue1.jpg|Shop main dialogue. RDShopDialogue2.jpg|New buying window. RDShopDialogue3.jpg|Buying/Selling item window. Library: : Library is presumably managed by the Librarian NPC. The main function of this building is to compile the whole data you get from your games, specifically it contains a Bestiary and an Item list stored in the same tile that can be interacted with, the "Library Book". : Also, Library is the home of Sociologist (aka Nyrdie), which is there to collect players' opinions about some suggestions presumably submitted in the VK Remixed Dungeon community. Fortune-Teller's Building: : More like a cabin than a building, this place is the home of the Fortuneteller, which is located at the East in the map (3). Actually, the bed and the chimney are inaccessible and useless. Apart from Fortuneteller, there's a black cat resting on the carpet. – – – – Movie Theatre: This building is located to the North of the church and the Fortune-Teller's cabin (7). Although the building itself is large, the character only have access to the lower part. The rest (the cinema room itself) is supposed to be closed and you can enter by asking the employee. The employee would ask you to watch a movie (an ad) in exchange of giving you some gold. Church: Since version 28.5, church is accessible for the characters. Most information about the church is still unknown. The Bishop is in front of a pedestal which holds a holy book, surrounded by big candles. Behind the main nave there is a wall with a locked door which guards another room with a place for eating (the table and two chairs) and a bed. Also there's a stairway that presumably leads to a cellar. However this place seems inaccessible as there doesn't seem to be keys "0#" in the dungeon yet. NPCs: Townsfolk: This guys are completely passive and immune to damage. They offer you some dialogue about lore and trivial stuff. You can find them all over the map, along with town guards. This citizens would insist you to go to the "movie theater". It is also passive, and immune to anything. Town Priest: Town priest is located at the entrance of the church, surrounded by two town guards. He is also immune to any attack or debuff. Currently, town priest is the most useful NPC in the surface, as He possesses the ability of fully healing and satiating you in exchange of a small amount of gold, that varies with the game difficulty you've chosen at the beginning of the game. – Easy mode: 75 Gold. – Normal mode: 112 Gold. – Expert mode: 150 Gold. Also, Town priest can fully heal your allies for a price, that in this case depends of the number of injured allies you currently have. In order to unlock the Gnoll Class '''you must bring one Gnoll Brute to the priest, and "persuade him" to heal the gnoll. Basically, getting the gnoll injured in the surface and use Priest's second function will make you get that class. Town Bishop: Located inside of the church, the bishop seems to be the local religious chief in the townarounds. Town Bishop is another considerably useful NPC. He offers two different services for a fee, which scales by levels and with the difficulty you have chosen at the beginning of the run. – Remove curse service. Acting like a scroll of Remove Curse, he will dispel the curse of all your items. The cost is not affected by the number of cursed items you have. – Holy Blessing: The bishop bless you and you get a "Holy Blessing" buff. You can choose between two periods of duration: Lesser bless will give you 100 turns, while Great bless will give you 1000 turns, but that will cost 4 times the price of the lesser bless. Suprisingly, he's vulnerable to attacks, and a single arrow can put him down, but doing that will kill you if your HP is below 10 and will drain all your mana independently, so killing him is obviously not recommended. Fortune-teller: Located inside of her house (3), She is without any doubt the second most useful character you'll find on the surface. In exchange of 50 pieces of gold She will identify you one item you carry. This is the unique way '''Gnoll Class has for identifying items (apart from Wells of Awareness). Black Cat: Actually this black cat doesn't do anything and does not affect the gameplay, at least if you don't kill it. It is the unique vulnerable (apart from the Shopkeeper) NPC in the whole town, and it can be killed by a wand/ranged weapon, and it can be affected by debuffs. Killing black cat will cause the character to lose one Strength point. Although it can be killed, Black cat respawns when reentering the game or when leaving Fortune-teller's house and entering back. In this way, you can decrease your strength points up to a limit of one point, that is the lowest any character can reach. Town Guards: Town guards are supposed to protect citizens from monsters and savage animals from the dungeon below. Actually they're passive, invulnerable, and motionless. However, they currently have motion and attacking animations. Trivia: There seems to be four kinds of guards drawn, although only one is currently in-game. Since version 28.5, guards wear a sword. Shopkeeper: The surface shopkeeper is located inside the shop building. He is vulnerable, so attacking will make him disappear with all of his goods, as a typical shopkeeper would do when attacked. Plague Doctor: Appeared in version Remifx 26.3.fix.2, Plague Doctor gives you the initial quest: – Selling goods in this shop will automatically make them to be purchasable (for a much higher price than you've sold them) here. – Buying an item will trigger the generation of another random purchasable item. – All bags are sold in this shop. You won't find bags in shops inside the dungeon anymore in which you are demanded to bring 5 rat hides as samples for a disease examination, presumably spread by rats. In exchange of that, Plague Doctor gives you a "Rat armor", which is as effective as Leather armor but requires 9 Strength, like a cloth one. Sociologist (aka Nyrdie): Sociologist is located inside the library, the building marked with a book sign (and as "4" in the map here). This NPC will sometimes offer you to take part in a survey maintained by developers. This survey usually consist in questions where you are asked about what do you think about some hypothetical additions. Sociologist is passive, and his invulnerability is similar to Rat King's on Vanilla (you can attempt to attack, but He will always evade your hit) Librarian: This is the other NPC you will find inside the Library. He is also invulnerable. Although description says it's a very shy person, his dialogue is larger than Guards/Townsfolk, telling you about what can you currently find in the Library. Employee: This NPC is located into the "movie theatre", which is the building marked with a cinema camera (and a "7" on map here). He's the NPC that will offer you to watch an advertisement in exchange of 150 Gold coins. The number of advertisements you can view increases with levels, following 5 + Level}} formula. At level 35, you would be able to gain 6000 Gold by watching 40 Ads. Due to relation ads-gold included in this feature, this addition is viewed as controversial in some branches of Pixel Dungeon community. = Sewers = Overview Sewers are maintained as the first compulsory stage you play in Remixed Dungeon, keeping the same length (1st-5th level) and boss. However, its tileset varies a little from the original vanilla's one. Apart from these aesthetical tweaks, you can also find barrels as a new interactable object in the dungeon, and very rarely, floating crystals can spawn in special rooms, but this is not stage-specific. Also, this is the first stage where you can encounter the first Remixed's special mobs, Elementals. NPCs Sad Ghost Just like in Vanilla, the unique ally you meet there is the Sad Ghost, who gives in this case your second quest in game. It also spawns randomly between 2th and 4th floor, both included. Unlike Vanilla, both Dried Rose and Fetid rat Skull are equipable on the ring slots and give you two new buffs, one for each item. Dried Rose: When equipped, the rose give you a permanent Charming debuff, which is pretty useless in the early game but worthy in the late game, as it greatly increases your Charmed debuff resistance. It also balances towards you the effect of the affection glyph, in the way the enemy affected will suffer a longer period of Charm while you get a shorter effect. You can see the buff icon in left side. Obviously, giving the rose to the Ghost will make you lose the buff. Giant Rat Skull: When equipped, the Skull will give you the "Ratter" debuff, which will basically dispel out any rat menace, as It causes the "Frightened" debuff to every that see you, making them confused and unable to attack you. Although rats become a null threat, the rest of Sewers' inhabitants will still want you to die, so this debuff is not really useful. You can see the "Ratter" buff icon at the right side of this paragraph. Also note that neither Suspicious Rats nor Pseudo-Rats are considered as Rats, so this buff will be still useless in Demons' Nest. Enemies As most enemies in Sewers are untouched from vanilla, this section won't explain the already explained Vanilla monsters which belong to this chapter, but the tweaks they present in this mod. However, for the sake of completeness, unmodified enemies will be also included in the list even in the case they were completely unmodified. Sewers natural Inhabitants: * Marsupial Rat. * Gnoll Scout. * Sewer Crab (unmodified). Marsupial Rat: Although their stats are maintained, Marsupial rats have now a chance of dropping their hide when killed, provided that the Plague Doctor's quest is active. Unlike in vanilla, you can still get experience from rats up to Level 7. Rat Hide: Getting five of those hides and bring them to the Plague Doctor will complete the first quest, giving the character one Rat Armor. Gnoll Scout: All parameters are maintained with the exception of . Characters will still can get experience from Gnoll Scout up to Level 12. = Prison = = Caves = = Dwarven Metropolis = = Demon Halls = = Demons' Nest = = Spiders' Nest = = Necropolis = = Ice Caves = = Others = Category:Remixed Dungeon